


The Sweetest Exchange

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble challenge for just Harry&Hermione pairing. For those who love and wish that Harmony actually happened in the Harry Potter...Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Exchange

_ **The Sweetest Exchange** _

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. does!

* * *

 

Chapter 1: _Hold My Hand_

Harry did not understand why, but every time he touched Hermione's hand, there was just a jolt of warmth. Warmth and love. He never had felt this feeling before. He just _wondered…_

Hermione understood that Harry was not brooding, that he was just in deep thoughts. But she seemed to understand what Harry was thinking about. She decided to just hold onto Harry's hand tighter, so he would know that _she would never let go…_

_**And that she would always be by his side.** _


End file.
